Possession
by Sophie Myst
Summary: One night at Fangtasia, as told from Eric's POV. Written for the "I Write The Songs" contest. Rated M for lemony goodness.


A/N: Written for the "I Write The Songs" contest. Fic is based on Jace Everett's song "Possession" from the album "Red Revelations." It's available for listening here: youtu (dot) be / FJgMwtuvPXY . Many thanks to **afalcone10**, who is one helluva beta. Oodles of snorgles for **blueiris** for not letting me abandon this piece, no matter how much hell it gave me.

* * *

A nearly full moon hung low in the sky, shining red on the horizon. The heat and humidity of the day had persisted well into the night. The blacktop of the parking lot felt hot under the soles of my boots, still cooling from the oppressive sun that had only set an hour ago. I stepped through the back door into Fangtasia where the air was almost frigid, but thick with the scents of blood, sweat, and cheap beer.

I took my place on my throne and watched the people around me, observed the ones who had come to quench their many thirsts. Even the ones who sat in booths or at tables were animated in their interactions: flirting, arguing, and gossiping. Only my eyes moved as I took in the sights; the rest of me was still. I was waiting for something interesting to happen.

It appeared that tonight, unlike other nights, I would not be waiting long. Time seemed to stop when she walked into my club. Casual glances in her direction turned into lingering stares. Many more sets of eyes than mine followed her as she made her way to the bar; the woman ignored them all. One by one, their gazes turned back to their previous attentions; all except mine.

I could not help but study her: long blonde hair that fell halfway down her back, hips that lacked only the hold of my hands, and breasts that would only be more perfect when they had my mouth on them. If only she would turn in my direction, so that I might see her eyes. I would memorize the patterns of her pupils as they waxed and waned in the flickering lights of the club, glowing moons that could hold sway over the tides of my lust.

She drifted through the sea of bodies. The throng parted for her as she moved, as if an accidental brush of her skin would set them ablaze. Once centered in the dance floor, she swayed with the music pounding through the speakers. Heavy bass throbbed in the rare gaps between the couples around her. She danced alone amidst the promises of things to come.

I pictured myself in front of her as she danced, imagined myself as the object of her desires. I could almost feel her arms around my neck, her hips grinding against mine, her breath hot and fast on my skin. I willed her to succumb to my stare, silently commanded her to approach me.

The fact that she did none of these things, that she did not even look my way, made me want her even more.

She was wearing a sleeveless black leather dress that was seamed up the front; I imagined how her heels would feel digging into my back as I tore at the stitches of her dress. Over the thumping of the music, I could almost hear that sweet ripping sound that would bring me closer to her. When she twirled in her dance, I could see seams running up the backs of her legs; I wanted to trace my hands over those slight ridges, to feel whether or not her black stockings went all the way up.

I intensified my pull on her, and still she refused to come to me. I got up from my seat and stalked towards her. As they had done for her, the people in front of me quickly moved out of my way.

Perhaps she had been expecting me: she gave no reaction when I moved in behind her and placed my hands on her hips. We moved together with the music, the bass and the beat taking over our bodies. I gripped her tightly, holding her flush against me. The leather was soft under my hands, her curves softer still.

The woman spun around, fire in her eyes as she looked up at me. From the look she was giving me, I expected that she would yell, perhaps slap me; she would do something to make a scene. I found that I didn't care, so long as it ultimately worked in my favor. To my delight and surprise, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and fisted the hair at the back of my neck, tugging gently in order to draw me to her. If my heart still beat within my chest, I was certain I would feel the earth itself rushing through my veins at the soft brush of her lips touching mine.

She surprised me by opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. I could taste the alcohol on her lips, but it was the sweetness of her scent that intoxicated me; it was enough to send me into a near frenzy. My eyes almost rolled back into the back of my head when her tongue caressed my sensitive fangs. I would spend hours memorizing the feel of her skin against my lips. I would take my time devouring her.

Slowly, I began guiding her towards my office. It wasn't ideal, but it would suffice. I was beyond caring who saw us, but she would want the privacy of a closed door. She didn't resist.

Once in the darkened hallway, I pushed her up against the nearest wall. Her head fell back as I kissed my way down her neck, lightly scraping my fangs against her shoulder. She gasped when my sharp teeth raised a thin red welt on her skin, moaned when I licked at the line that hinted at the rich blood that lay just underneath her skin.

Mercilessly I teased her, keeping my hips just far enough away from hers to prevent her from getting the friction she craved. I wanted nothing more than to burrow into her, to bury myself in every inch of her. But she had tantalized and tormented me; I would do the same to her until I could no longer control myself.

She'd had enough. With a growl that was more endearing than menacing, she grabbed the waistline of my pants. I let her push me away just as easily as I let her pull me through the door and into my office. As soon as the door closed behind us, I had her up against it. Her hands were trying to unfasten the button of my pants when I brushed them aside. As much as I wanted her on me, I needed to taste her first.

I held her arms at her sides as I kissed my way down her body. Her breasts were soft against my lips, and slightly damp with perspiration. I lavished them with licks, nibbles and kisses as my hands found the hem of her dress. Her hands went to my shoulders, pushing me down. As I sat on my knees before her, I let my gaze travel up her body, finally meeting her eyes.

Her chest was heaving with anticipation, her hair was mussed, and her eyes were hooded with want. I began pushing her dress up and was unable to suppress a growl as my hands met the tops of her thigh-high stockings. I leaned in closer to bite the bare flesh just over the lace, but stopped in my tracks when I was hit by a fresh wave of the scent of her arousal.

Unable to stop myself, I pushed her dress up to her waist. Her small thong came free with a snap of my teeth. Her core was glistening, already so wet for me. A slow lick brought a gasp to her lips. I relished the flavor of her: spicy, sweet, tangy; a honey more dizzying than the mead I drank as a human. She tasted like sugar and spice and all of the bad things I wanted to do with her.

Her hands found their way into my hair, but she clung to me only for balance as I lifted one of her thighs to my shoulder. I wanted her to grab hold of me, to press me closer, to give physical presence to the possession that was invading my senses.

Keeping that in mind, I nuzzled against her golden curls and moved my head away from her center to place open-mouthed kisses on the skin just over her femoral artery. She tried to move herself towards me and whimpered when I held her hips in place. A hum started building in my throat as she tightened her grasp on my hair. The hum lowered itself to a growl in my chest when she pulled my head back towards her core.

Eagerly I lapped at her soft, sweet center. I was overwhelmed at the taste of her, the feel of her pulsing under my tongue, the way her hips writhed in my hands. Her moans and gasps were the only sounds filling my ears, the only things I ever wanted to hear. I was lost in her, all of my senses surrounded by and surrendered to the experience of her.

She was so ready for me; it didn't take long to bring her over that luscious edge. But I needed more.

She was still trembling when I wrapped my hands on her waist and fell back, taking her with me. With my feet I pushed us away from the door. I lay down and brought her on top of me. She steadied herself by placing her hands on my chest. When I pushed up towards her with my hips, she responded with a low moan and a grind. She leaned forward to kiss me, surprising me again by biting my lower lip.

I growled and rolled us so that I was on top of her. Her hands slid between us as I kissed her. Once she had undone the fastenings of my pants, she pushed them as far down as her hands could reach. Imagination became incredible reality when I felt her heels digging into my back; but my lover was more creative than I dreamed: she hooked her heels into the hem of my jeans to pull them lower. I braced myself with my forearms on the ground as I slid into her.

She was such a perfect fit for me; it was as if she were made to be mine, and I to be hers. Just being inside of her was enough to bring a full-body sigh of relief. Her hips met mine with each slow thrust, each measured grind. I kissed my way down her cheek, her jaw, finally stopping only to bury my head in her neck. The scent was strong just over the veins. I could barely wait to taste her.

Her hands were on me, urging me to go faster; her whimpers begged me to go harder. I pushed myself up, taking care to not break the connection between us. Giving her a wicked grin, I reached forward and ripped the front seam of her dress. Heat sparked in her eyes as I grabbed the torn leather and used it to pull her with me as I leaned back, so that she was draped over my thighs. Roughly, I lifted her legs and rested the backs of them against my chest.

Gods, she held me so tight in this position. Her hands grasped at my legs, her nails digging in as if she was holding on for dear life. She groaned when I started moving inside of her. I could feel her tensing around me; she was close. She screamed beautifully when she came. My name had never sounded as amazing as when it spilled from her lips in that moment. Her clenching inner walls ripped my climax from me. I sank my teeth into the soft flesh of her leg and drank deeply as I came.

Licking the small wounds to heal them, I slid her legs to the side and eased down beside her. She curled up to me and brought a hand to my face. Gently, she wiped away the blood from my lips. Her eyes made contact with mine as she slid her fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean. I pulled closer to me, drawing her nearer for a kiss. Her soft, warm body felt glorious draped over mine.

I loved that she was breathless, loved her racing heartbeat. She was so beautiful, all flushed and mussed from our adventures.

"So you really weren't expecting me to come in tonight?" Sookie asked.

I smiled and nibbled on the tips of her fingers; they tasted of blood, sex, and sweat. "Feel free to surprise me anytime, lover."

* * *

DISCLAIMER: All characters and settings contained in this story are the property of Charlaine Harris. I'll put them back when I'm done playing.


End file.
